Amargos recuerdos, dulces momentos
by Ununnilium
Summary: Marceline comienza a recordar momentos dolorosos de su pasado, pero a pesar de todo aun mantiene la esperanza dentro de su corazón. Y aunque no lo crea, hay alguien dispuesta a darle un toque de dulzura a su vida. Princess Bubblegum x Marceline. Advertencia: Puede contener algún tipo de spoiler.
1. Recuerdos

"Hoy es uno de estos días. Estos latosos días en los que comienzo a pensar y pensar sobre mi existencia.

Este es uno de estos momentos en los que mi mente se vuelve un caos y solo quiero escapar de todo, de mi odio por mi misma y por el mundo en general. Soy tan inestable que pueden pasar momentos en los que me siento muy bien conmigo misma, tocando música con mi bajo, componiendo alguna canción o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra hacer que me mantenga alegre y segura de mi misma.

Pero luego llega al punto en el todo vuelve a oscurecerse otra vez.

Me odio por muchos errores que he cometido en el pasado, por ejemplo al recordar todo lo que ocurrió cuando estaba con Ash.  
Realmente todo eso podría tenerme sin cuidado, tan solo fue un ser patético y yo una estúpida infantil que no quería sentirse sola en esa época. No siento ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia el salvo odio, y no del despecho que se siente después del término de una relación.  
Extraño a Hambo y sé que puede sonar estúpido el que este sufriendo por un oso de felpa, pero era mucho más que eso: fue un recuerdo de los días en los que Simon era como un segundo padre para mí, esos momentos difíciles que tuve que pasar cuando pequeña sin mis padres y el único que se preocupo por mi y me cuido fue su persona. La única cosa que me mantenía conectada a el después que perdiera la razón fue ese recuerdo, y el haberlo perdido hace que me odie aún más a mi misma.

Hace algunos días estaba muy conforme y nada parecía estar mal, desde que conocí a Finn y a Jake las cosas han sido mucho más animadas, ellos han traído esa gota de alegría que necesitaba.  
Pero también lograron desenterrar algo en mi pasado que me ha atormentado por mucho tiempo. Tenían que llegar y hacer que volviera a rencontrarme con esa princesa que tanto me hizo sufrir, pero que aun así sigo amando.

Éramos felices, tal vez teníamos que esconder nuestra relación para evitar alguna repercusión ya que ella estaba muy preocupada de su reino, pero logró darle un sentido a mi vida que jamás antes había sentido. Nuestra relación fue lo más hermoso que experimentado, pero con el paso del tiempo todo fue deteriorándose.  
No me referiré a esto con detalles ya que no quiero seguir escarbando en una herida que aun duele, pero siempre me he preguntado porque nunca fue capaz de amarme tal como era. Siempre estaba ahí, criticándome por mi forma de ser, restregándome en la cara las cosas que odiaba de mí y que desearía eliminar. Pero no era capaz ni estaba dispuesta a cambiar, tengo tantos años siendo así y es imposible cambiar de pronto, tan solo porque a alguien no le agradan algunas de tus acciones.  
Tampoco ella hizo un gran esfuerzo por mi, sabía que habían veces en las que mis emociones se volvían inestables, y lo único que yo necesitaba era un poco de comprensión, alguien que escuchara lo que sentía, con quien pudiera desahogarme y un hombro en el que pudiera llorar. Pero jamás me pregunto nada cuando sabía que estaba mal, solo intentaba cambiar el tema o abandonaba el lugar.  
Además dentro de sus prioridades siempre su reino estuvo por sobre mi, para ella sus súbditos lo eran todo, y sacrificaba su propia felicidad por ellos. Quizá eso la hacia una gobernante ideal, pero a la larga solo llevo a que nos distanciáramos y termináramos todo de una forma muy dolorosa.

El hecho reciente que hizo que recordara todo lo sucedido, fue la última vez que la vi. Ese día en el que ese estúpido ladrón de las puertas se apareció por todos lados quitándoles a todos algo preciado.  
Cuando los vi a todos me quise unir, tal vez como un acto masoquista o porque en el fondo de mi ser tenia la esperanza de tal vez arreglar las cosas con ella.  
Cuando Finn exclamo que debíamos cantar una canción genuina, en lo primero que pensé fue en cantarle a ella algo romántico, una pequeña indirecta que le dijera que aun la amaba y que era importante para mí. Pero tenía que arruinarlo todo al abrir esa boca rosa que bese tantas veces con amor, pero que solo fue capaz de escupir palabras llenas de rencor. Me descontrolé y lo único que atine fue a cantarle todo el resentimiento que sentía, pero en el momento que llegue a la parte en la cual diría lo que realmente quería, sentí su fría mirada que fue como una puñalada en mi corazón, y ya no pude seguir. Después llego el turno en el que quiso dirigir una canción bastante extraña y por supuesto falló, donde pude hacerle notar que no era perfecta y vino la discusión en la que termine escupiéndole y soltando más de una lagrima.

Pero Finn tiene esa extraña habilidad de arreglar las cosas y hacer que todo vuelva a estar bien entre las personas, después de su canción sentí que todo volvía a mejorar, y el cantar con ella me hizo sentir muy bien. Fue como recordar esos hermosos días donde éramos felices. Gracias a el pudimos abrir esa puerta, y cuando pensé que las cosas habían mejorado demasiado, ocurrió algo maravilloso: Fue ese momento en el que descubrí que su tesoro más preciado para ella era la camiseta que le regale. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esto y cuando Finn insinuó que me acerque a ellos solo para acompañarlos me sentí muy avergonzada. Pero era feliz.

Después de esto tenía la esperanza de que tal vez todo lo que tuvimos pudiera renacer y las heridas sanarían, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Los días posteriores a ese, intente acercarme a ella en muchas ocasiones, y jamás me acepto. Según decía estaba demasiado ocupada como para perder tiempo en cosas sin importancia, y eso me dolió bastante. Lo único que atine a hacer fue gritar algunas frases hirientes y dejar el lugar, y ahora estoy aquí escr…"

En ese momento Marceline dejó su diario de lado, había escuchado que llamaban a la puerta. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero en ese instante escucho una dulce voz familiar.

"¿Marceline, estás ahí?" exclamó la soberana del dulce reino desde umbral de la puerta. Su voz se oiga algo desgastada, lo que no le pareció extraño a la reina vampiro ya que sabía que era capaz de no dormir durante días a causa de sus obligaciones o experimentos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" gritó desde el interior intentando disimular el tono de su voz que aún estaba afectada por haber estado llorando toda la tarde.

"Necesito darte algunas indicaciones sobre la próxima reunión de la realeza de Ooo" Se oía seria y cortante, lo que lastimo más a la chica del interior de la casa. La cual limpio sus lagrimas e intento disimular lo más que pudo para ir a afrontar esta situación.

"Espero que sea algo rápido lo que tengas que decirme" dijo esto mientras abría la puerta.

Rápidamente la chica rosa ingresó a la casa sin pedir permiso alguno, intentando mostrarse indiferente, cargando una mochila que hacia juego con su vestido. "¿Marceline, puedes traerme un vaso con agua?" Exclamo casi como si estuviese dando una orden, o al menos lo sintió así la otra chica.

"Claro que sí, señorita Bonnibel" Desde que estaban juntas, sabía que a ella le disgustaba que la llamase así, y realmente solo a ella había tenido la confianza suficiente como para llamarla por su verdadero nombre.

Lo que ella no vio cuando se dirigió a la cocina, fue que en vez de fruncir el ceño la princesa sonrió de una manera nostálgica, sacó de su bolso una caja que depositó en la mesa para luego correr hacia la puerta, llamar a su ave y escapar rápidamente del lugar.  
Cuando regresó de la cocina no encontró a la chica de cabellos rosa, pero si a la misteriosa caja. Se pregunto si sería necesario abrirla, no sabía si era un obsequio, una broma o un descuido de la princesa.  
Al final la curiosidad la termino obligando a abrir la caja. Pero no podía creer lo que había dentro, su amigo había vuelto, era Hambo tal y como lo recordaba, pero rodeado de papeles suaves dentro de una caja finamente decorada.  
Corrió a ver si aun estaba Bonnibel afuera, pero fue tan repentina su reacción que no notó que se haría daño por los rayos del sol.

* * *

_**Bueno, este ha sido el primer fanfic que he escrito, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Acepto críticas constructivas!.**_

**_Si a alguien le gusto esta historia, dejeme un review. Si llega más de uno, lo más probable es que escriba más capítulos, mostrando en el siguiente la versión y los pensamientos de Princess Bubblegum/ Dulce Princesa / Princesa Chicle (nombres varios según sea su país)_**

**_Que tengan un buen día!_**


	2. Responsabilidad

"No te sientas desplazada arcoíris, no quise ir contigo a verla porque sé que a veces estas ocupada con Jake y lo menos que desearía es interrumpirlos.  
Su relación es tan hermosa que no me atrevería a quitarte tiempo cuando estas con el, eres mi mejor amiga y por eso mismo no fui contigo" Le explicaba la princesa a su compañera multicolor, la cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras en coreano.

"Además, tu sabes lo impulsiva que puede ser Marceline. Cuando fui realmente no sabia como reaccionaría, preferí huir cobardemente. Tal vez si me hubiese quedado con ella podríamos haber arreglado las cosas" Platicaban en uno de los jardines del reino, eligieron uno aislado en el que podían conversar abiertamente sin que nadie se enterara de sus secretos.

Era su favorito, en ese mismo lugar habían compartido penas y alegrías las dos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, cosas como cuando ambas se contaron sobre lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por jake y Marceline respectivamente.

"Me esforcé mucho para encontrar a Hambo, investigue y exploré lo más que pude. Podría haberle pedido a Finn que lo hiciera, pero no tendría el valor que el haberlo hecho yo misma. Sabía que era su cosa favorita en todo el mundo, y cuando vi que el señor de las puertas no le robó nada recordé lo triste que se sentía de no tenerlo junto a ella. Me comento el valor de ese osito hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que creyera que no la escuchaba cuando me contaba sus penas, me acuerdo de cada palabra.  
Pero siempre intente no tocar esos temas que le dolían demasiado, quería evitarle sufrimiento innecesario de un pasado que no valía la pena recordar. Prefería cambiarle la conversación, e incluso algunas veces tuve que abandonar la habitación para que no viera lo afectaba que yo estaba después de escuchar todas las atrocidades por las que tuvo que pasar cuando ella tan solo era una niña." Arcoiris oía atentamente cada palabra con una expresión triste mientras le acercaba un pañuelo color rosa

"Fue demasiado tarde que me di cuenta que esa falta de comunicación fue la que termino distanciándonos. Aunque fueron muchos factores los que acabaron todo.  
Ella no podía entender las responsabilidades que he tenido desde siempre, tampoco quiso respetarlas. No podía simplemente acatar todo eso y yo lo sabía, es parte de su naturaleza salvaje que siempre he amado pero que a la vez es tan opuesta a mi que terminaba estrellándose contra todo lo siempre he considerado correcto.  
Por una parte nos complementábamos y por otra a pesar de todo lo que nos amábamos, a veces se hacía muy difícil el tener que adaptarnos la una a la otra.  
Ambas somos tan obstinadas que ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer, ella interpretaba todo esto como si yo la hubiese querido cambiar aunque yo pensaba todo lo contrario, siempre la he querido y seguiré amando tal como es a pesar de todo lo que me ha dolido esto" Tomaba el pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas que derramaba mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

"Tal vez no soy la indicada para ella, no pude entregarle todo lo que necesita para sanar las heridas de su pasado. No quiero hacerle más daño, ella necesita ser feliz, yo necesitaba mantener en orden el reino" Intentaba de alguna forma excusarse, la culpa no la podía dejar en paz a pesar que sabía que no todo era por su causa. Arcoíris le hizo una pregunta en su idioma.

"No lo entiendes, sin mi ellos estarían perdidos. Si es necesario sacrificar mi propia felicidad, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. A alguien en mi condición no se le esta permitido dejar su corazón tan expuesto, lo único que causa es daño a todos los que me rodean.  
Es una responsabilidad que recae en mis hombros desde hace mucho tiempo y es imposible deshacerse de ella." Respondió Bubblegum con una mezcla de llanto y molestia. En ese momento Arcoíris hizo algo que solo se limitaba a hacer en ocasiones muy extrañas.

"¿Pero, estas dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad?" Preguntó a la chica de cabellos rosa dejando su idioma materno de lado por un instante.

-o-

Todo esto la mantenía pensativa, meditaba la conversación que mantuvo con su amiga mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente a su tocador. Se preparaba para irse a la cama y hacer lo mismo que todas las noches, pero se dio cuenta que se había cansado de esperar.  
Todas las noches lo hacía mientras dejaba la ventana deliberadamente abierta esperando que tal vez apareciera en la oscuridad y silencio nocturno la persona que esperaba.  
Pero esta vez había decidido salir a pasear bajo las estrellas, tenía que despejarse un poco, todas esas emociones la abrumaban. Estaba aun triste por todo lo sucedido, pero en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de al menos volver a verla.

Comenzó a deambular fuera de su reino, sabía que a veces se tornaba peligroso pero ella era precavida y tenía algunos ases bajo la manga que la ayudarían en caso de algún peligro. No era la damisela que necesitaba ser rescatada como le había hecho creer a todos, sabía como defenderse, eso era algo indispensable para lograr vivir en Ooo.  
Era una noche encantadora, sentía una suave brisa y el clima era agradable, podía escucharse el suave sonido del viento y los animales nocturno de un bosque cercano. Aunque pareciese todo lo contrario, a la monarca del Dulce reino le agradaba dar paseos nocturnos y sentir esa libertad por algunas horas, todas sus obligaciones la mantenían prácticamente cautiva y era su única forma de no sentir ningún tipo de responsabilidad.

Recordó que en aquellas noches como esa, germinaba una extraña flor de color rojo la cual había descubierto junto a su amada, y le venían a la mente los dulces momentos que pasaron juntas. No lo pensó más y se dirigió al lugar donde solía crecer esa planta y a pesar de lo aterrador que se veía, se internó en lo profundo del bosque.

No tardó mucho en dar con el lugar, lo conocía de memoria pero no lograba encontrar la flor por ningún lado. Algo bastante extraño ¿Habría cambiado de lugar o alguien la habría arrancado antes de que ella llegara?

En ese instante sintió como una mano fría se posó sobre su cabeza, le acomodó una flor en la esquina superior de su flequillo para luego darle una caricia en el rostro. Ahí estaba la chica de cabellos negros que a la luz de la luna podía desprender pequeños destellos azulosos, usaba un vestido del mismo color y unas pantimedias ralladas que hacían juego.

"¿Qué hace una princesita perfecta como tú en un lugar como éste a altas horas de la noche?" La miraba fijamente mientras decía estas palabras. La había divisado hace un buen rato, pero solo hasta aquel momento se había acercado. Intentaba de cierta forma evitar el tema de hambo o todo lo que había ocurrido en esas semanas.

"Estaba realizando unas investigaciones, ¿algún problema con eso?" Intentaba sonar dura, pero le era casi imposible no perderse en los ojos de la vampiresa, no sabía si la estaba mirando de una manera muy seductora mientras flotaba a su alrededor o simplemente era la necesidad de tenerla cerca que había soportado por tanto tiempo la que la hacía sentir de esa manera.

"Ninguno, claro, si deseas ser la cena de alguna de las criaturas que viven aquí" Ese dulce aroma que desprendían los cabellos de la chica rosa provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Se sentía feliz de verla, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

"Es mi problema, ¿O acaso es una amenaza?" Seguía respondiendo a la defensiva, sabía que el cualquier momento esa máscara podría caer y sus sentimientos quedar expuestos, eso la hacía sentir tan vulnerable.

"Yo soy tu problema, y no, no es una amenaza Bonnie" Hizo énfasis en el nombre de ésta, sabía que eso causaría algo en la chica de chicle.

"Marceline, sabes que ya no tenemos la confianza suficiente como para que me trates por mi nombre. Nadie lo ha hecho excepto tu, y no creo que estemos en condiciones como para que me trates así" Le dolía el decir estas palabras, sabía todo lo que estaba hiriendo a la persona que amaba.

"¡No te entiendo Bonnibel! ¡Primero actúas como sí me odiaras, para luego demostrar que si te importo, y después echas todo a perder otra vez!"

"¿Crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí? llegaste de la nada a alterar el ritmo de mi vida, no ha vuelto y no volverá la normalidad jamás. ¿Piensas que esto me es indiferente, que nada me importa? En el fondo sabes que no es así, tu me conoces mejor que nadie"

"No esperes que sepa las cosas de la nada, si tienes algo que decir dilo y ya. Deja de esconderte y evadirlo todo." En ese momento se acercó a tanto que solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros, la miró directo a los ojos y preguntó

"¿Me extrañas?"

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo!

Mis disculpas para quienes esperaban un nuevo capitulo, no pude subirlo antes por lo ocupada que me han mantenido los estudios.

No puedo prometer que serán actualizaciones regulares, pero seguiré subiendo más capítulos. Sigan dando dando sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mi.


End file.
